Promise of a Lifetime
by kyliecritisizeme
Summary: Songfic to the song "Promise of a Lifetime" by Kutless. What's going on with Kairi when Sora continues on to save the world and she goes back to the island? I kinda...added more time onto the time length X3 Please R&R :


**Kairi's POV. What happens when Sora continues on to save the worlds and she goes back to the island. I really like how it all fits, and I'm sorry it's not that long, I typed it in school. :)  
**

**Song: Promise of a Lifetime**

**By: Kutless**

**Story by: xXxMaxXFangxXx1205xXx**

* * *

I walked out onto the beach despondently, staring out at the crashing waves as they made their approach to the shore line. I couldn't help wishing he was here with me, that he would tap my shoulder lightly, spin me around and kiss me. But I knew for a fact he wouldn't. He had a job to do, an important job. But I hated being without him for a day, let alone a year. I could feel a warm tear slide down my face as I pictured him in my mind, and that topped it off. My hands hit the ground at the same time as my knees, colliding painfully with the sharp, minuscule grains of sand, scratching up my palms.

_I have fallen to my knees_

_As I sing a lullaby of pain_

_I'm feeling broken in my melody_

_As I sing to help the tears go away_

His words ran through my mind over and over, like a broken record. "Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a lifetime_

I sat down in the sand, pulling my knees tightly into my chest putting my head in my knees.

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

This was officially the 365th day he hadn't come home. The 365th day I'd come out to this silent shore and cried my heart out. The 365th day I wished he was here.

_Will you help me fall apart?_

The 365th day I pictured him in my mind.

_Pick me up, take me in your arms_

The 365th day I could feel him wrap his arms around me and take me in when he wasn't even really there.

_Find my way back from the storm_

The 365th day I'd fallen to my knees in agony.

_And you show me how to grow through the change_

The 365th day I told myself I would give anything to see him again, even if it meant giving my life.

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

Is he ever coming back? I thought.

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to _

_The promise of a life time_

He sent me back here so I wouldn't be taking the risk of getting myself hurt when all he was really doing was hurting me more!

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

But he promised me he'd be back. He promised me he'd come home, and he never breaks his promises. He would win this war. He'd come back, alive, and take me in his arms…wouldn't he?

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside_

He would.

_With you I will stay through everyday_

_Putting my understanding aside_

I looked out at the crashing waves as they came close enough to touch the tips of my fingers. I pulled them away and stood up, tears still streaming down my face. I turned and ran up the beach, through the brush and rocks to mine and Sora's secret place. I entered and walked the hall, trailing the rocky wall with my hand.

_I am comforted_

I walked into the cave and looked around at all of our old drawings forever stained to the wall. I walked straight to my favorite: the one with paupu fruit. I smiled and sat down in front of it, touching his drawn face with my fingertips.

_To know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a lifetime_

Was this how my story would end? To die here, staring at this picture?

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

I really wouldn't mind.

* * *

**Please review! I luv you! I'll luv you more if you review! I'll give you virtual cooooookies!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**~Kaz  
**


End file.
